The present invention relates to a small rigid portable ladies' case.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a small portable case which is particularly suitable for keeping documents, papers, and the personal belongings that a woman may require during business travel.
As is well known, all women engaged in any kind of professional activity, while preparing for business travel, need to arrange, in a rational way, both their own things relating to their job such as papers, documents and so on, and their personal belongings, the latter being quite often more numerous and bulkier than those of a man.
Cases commercially available at the present time that find such a use in business travel consist of small portable cases of the so-called "twentyfour hours' journey" type, said cases including a number of partitions in which both the things needed for work and any personal belongings, such as for instance night-dresses, spare clothes or the like, are to be placed. The other things having a smaller size which are more often employed are normally placed in a bag, so that the professional woman is burdened with the additional weight of the bag.
In almost all types of travelling cases known at the present time, the inside space is divided by means of internal partitions defining areas designed to contain the personal belongings separated from areas that are intended to contain documents and from a number of small bags or receptacles.
As a consequence, in order to take any type of thing out of such a case, it is necessary to open the case very often at the only opening point provided, be it central or lateral, and to take the things desired out of the inside partitions, so that all the other things contained in the adjacent partitions are made visible.
More particularly, this fact may annoy a woman in that, while she is taking documents or other similar things out of the case or while she is placing them into the same, her personal belongings may be seen and become known.
Moreover, cases employed at the present time for carrying documents and the like do not match the style of dresses worn by the professional woman, and on the contrary they very often contrast sharply with the dress, so that they cause her to feel somewhat uneasy.
Thus, it is very clear that there is a need for providing a small portable case that is free from the drawbacks mentioned above and that can contain business papers as well as a variety of personal belongings, from garments to small-size things, and in which case the inside space is so organized as not to allow the things contained within a partition to be viewed when opening the other partitions.